Such a seal for a hydrostatic linear guide is known, for example, from US 2004/0042689 A1. The seal proposed there is arranged for preventing undesired oil discharge at the edge of a carrier body, which is supported hydrostatically and which moves in a line relative to a guide rail along a predetermined adjustment direction. For the hydrostatic support, oil is pumped via supply lines into pockets of the carrier body and is pressed against the guide rail for forming a sliding film. Via suitable return flow channels, the oil is discharged and pumped back into the pockets in a cycling process. The seal arranged at the edge of the carrier body comprises sealing lips, in order to prevent unnecessary leakage of the oil when the carrier body is moved relative to the guide rail. For this purpose, a longitudinal seal section with a first sealing lip extending in the adjustment direction is arranged on each longitudinal side of the carrier body running parallel to the adjustment direction and a transverse seal section with a second sealing lip extending perpendicular to the adjustment direction is arranged on each transverse edge or transverse side of the carrier body. The longitudinal seal sections and the transverse seal sections are here connected to each other, in particular, by receptacle areas.
For a hydrostatic linear guide to function with a carrier body sliding on a sliding film relative to a guide rail, the seal that is used must create a certain degree of dynamic oil tightness, so that overall oil loss is prevented as much as possible. When the system is at a standstill, the seal should be closed oil-tight as much as possible toward the outside relative to the guide rail.